1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a dynamically-generated audio and/or video error file upon the occurrence of an error condition in a wireless virtual file system. A host device can play back this error file for error notification and resolution guidance.
2. Background Information
Wireless virtual storage apparatuses, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) Mass Storage Class (MSC) wireless dongles, are generally known in the art. These apparatuses may be used in networks, such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) networks, to provide audio and/or video content to host devices to which they are connected. In an UPnP network, a combination of a wireless virtual storage apparatus and a host device operates as a media renderer and control point, while storage devices in the network operate as audio and/or video content providers. An example of a conventional wireless virtual storage apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0144353.
With conventional wireless virtual storage apparatuses, a problem arises for example when no storage device in the network is discovered and/or when no content is located. In such instances, no notification or resolution process exists that can alert a user to the error condition or guide the user towards a solution.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the foregoing problem. The present invention described herein addresses this and/or other problems and discloses an apparatus and method which provides a dynamically-generated audio and/or video error file upon the occurrence of an error condition in a wireless virtual file system. A host device can play back this error file for error notification and resolution guidance.